1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a battery or battery cell having a silicon anode (or anode structure).
2. Background
A battery may include an anode, a cathode and an electrolyte between the anode and the cathode. The anode (or negative electrode) may be negatively charged and the anode may be where charge carriers may accumulate in order to provide power to an electronic device. The anode may be a terminal where current flows into a battery (or battery cell) from outside of the battery. In other words, a positive current may flow into an anode. The cathode (or positive electrode) may provide a positive charge, which may compel electrons to travel from the anode to the positive charge. The cathode may be a terminal where current flows out of the battery (or battery cell). In other words, the positive current may flow out from the cathode. The electrolyte may keep the electrons from traveling between the anode and the cathode through the internal battery structure.